Peur de la Terre qu'on laissera à nos enfants
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Parce que faut pas ce voilé la face, faire l'autruche ca sert à rien. Hermione attend qu'ils reviennent de la bataille, en attendant, elle couche ses craintes sur papiers, qui sont également les miennes...


Ceci est un OS, qui a plus ou moins était publier grâce à Lily la tigresse 56 car le texte en italique aurait du rester dans un coin de ma chambre, mais j'ai décidé qu'il fallait avoir le courage de ses opinions, alors voilà, un OS court, avec un "poème" à l'intérieur.

Merci à **Lily la tigresse** pour m'avoir corrigée (ndc: chui contente j'ai plein de travail en ce moment!! Cela dit si vous, lecteurs, vous avez besoin d'une correctrice, j'ai toujours assez de temps!! Notez le dans votre review!! ma super copine vous donnera mon mail ou me donnera le votre!! bises!)

Bonne lecture, prevoyer peut-être les mouchoirs on sait jamais

_En italique, ce qu'écrit Hermione_

* * *

Hemione ne voulait pas dormir, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher dans ce lit froid. Elle se trouvait au QG de l'Ordre, depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Depuis, ils ont été plongés dans une guerre. Ils ont continuellement peur, se cachent la journée, vont se battre la nuit.

Elle s'était battue, avait participé à plusieurs batailles. La dernière, elle en était revenue blessée à la jambe. C'est pourquoi, alors que ses amis se battent, elle, elle reste seule dans cette grande maison avec Molly, même Ginny est allée se battre. La mère de famille a prit une potion pour dormir, Hermione a refusé. Elle voulait être là quand ils rentreraient, parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était. De rentrer après une bataille, tous les morts, toutes les personnes qu'on a tué nous reviennent en pleine face.

Elle regarde l'horloge, 00h00. Ils rentreront bientôt. Elle en est sûre. Elle est assise sur la table de la cuisine. Ce matin elle riait de la maladresse de Ron, tandis que Harry les regardait en souriant légèrement. Elle regarda la pendule qui faisait tictac: 00h02.

Elle se rappella le baiser de son fiancé avant de partir. Doux, tendre, désespéré. Elle l'avait regardé partir. Elle repensa le jour où elle l'avait vu gisant devant la maison des Blacks, lui, Drago Malefoy, la regardant dans les yeux, couvert de sang, lui murmurant "s'il te plait" puis s'effondrant par terre. Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ron et Harry, puis s'était réconciliée, de la première fois où elle les a vu rire ensemble, tous les trois. De la première fois où il l'a coincée dans un couloir et embrassé, de la première fois où elle l'a emmené dans sa chambre simplement pour dormir, de leur première fois...

Sa main se posa sur son ventre et elle sourit. Puis regarda l'heure 00h06. Elle vit du papier et une plume sur la table. Elle les fixa du coin de l'oeil et regarda la page blanche alors doucement elle prit la plume, la posa sur le papier et comme par magie, elle glissa sur le parchemin pour former des lettres et des mots...

_"Ce soir, cette nuit, les larmes ne veulent quitter mes yeux,_

_Une douce nostalgie s'empare de mon âme, si fragile,_

_Pour qui? Pourquoi? Je ne le sais..._

_Mes yeux rougis brillent de leur flammes bleues._

_Mon coeur se serre dans un étau_

_Et étrangement je me sens calme et paisible._

_Je regarde la vie autour de moi, je participe,_

_Acteur presque passif en ce moment,_

_Déclencheur demain_

_Et mes yeux et mon coeur ont mal, le mal de la honte,_

_Oui, j'ai honte, honte de vous et de moi,_

_Honte de mon pleuple, de ma race, de mon sang._

_Combien de souffrances les enfants subiront-ils encore?_

_Combien de génocides crèveront notre coeur?_

_Combien de guerres brûleront notre terre?_

_Combien de vies se briseront encore?_

_Je vous avoue, j'ai peur, peur de ce que le monde devient, de ce que l'on devient._

_Peur car je ne peux regarder les infos sans que mon coeur se serre et que les larmes brûlent_

_Peur quand je vois des enfants enlevés, morts, oubliés_

_Peur quand je vois des avions bombarder des maisons, des femmes et des enfants_

_Peur quand je vois des tempêtes se multiplier à cause de __**notre**__ pollution _

_Peur quand je sais que pendant ce temps certains s'engraissent sur notre dos_

_Peur chaque fois qu'ils inventent de nouvelles taxes_

_Peur que l'eau disparaisse comme les ressources naturelles_

_Peur de la terre qu'on laissera à nos enfants _

_Peur de vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça_

_Peur d'être lâche et égoïste_

_Peur de voir un massacre, de remonter le temps_

_Peur qu'un jour un connard nous envoie une bombe_

_Peur que certains ne connaissent pas "Peace and Love"_

_Peur que les gens que j'aime meurent dans ce monde de merde_

_Et j'ai mal, oui mal de voir ma lacheté, de parler mais de ne rien faire _

_D'espérer une révolte sans la voir_

_De vouloir protéger les gens que j'aime_

_De voir un gosse mutilé, mort pour avoir seulement voulu exister _

_De voir des gens crever de faim alors que certains jettent_

_Tant de choses me font mal_

_Je voudrais tout changer, mais j'ai peur_

_Peur de ce qu'il adviendra _

_Le jour où nous serons à bout_

_Qu'on oublie "Faites l'amour pas la guerre"_

_Que d'autres oublient " Qu'une boîte de capote coute moins cher qu'une bombe nucléaire"_

_Alors moi, une jeune adolescente de 18 ans en crise _

_Vous avoue qu'elle a peur _

_Peur d'affronter le monde si dur où l'on l'a jetée_

_Peur tout simplement parce qu'elle voudrait changer les choses_

_Comment? elle l'ignore_

_Mais peut-être un jour trouvera-t-elle..."_

Une larme coula de ses yeux et alors qu'elle écrivait le dernier mot une larme acheva le parchemin, à la place du point.

Soudain, elle vit apparaitre devant elle, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix la plupart blessés, plus ou moins gravement. Elle vit des cadavres recouverts d'un drap passsé devant elle, instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Sondain elle entendit une voix murmurait derrière elle:

-Cela ne finira jamais...

C'était son fiancé. Elle se serra fort dans ses bras, se demandant comment elle pourrait élever cette chose qui grandissait en elle dans ce monde de merde...

* * *

Et c'est là que j'ai un pincement au coeur Review? Svp ce texte en italique est très important pour moi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, à bientôt.

ndc: encore une fois, c'est magnifique... je comprends la pauvre Hermione qui se demande comment son enfant vivra dans ce monde dégradé.

bises a tous et à toutes, et n'oubliez pas la review!

Lily


End file.
